


Endless Stars

by PrinceBrigan



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceBrigan/pseuds/PrinceBrigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel's inability to sleep lead him to the flight deck, a seat atop the Reliant as he tried to will his body to exhaustion. Cain showed up quite a while after. The two talked about nothing and everything, a quiet moment together that they rarely ever got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a submission for a starfighter kink meme over at Starfighterkinkmeme.tumblr.com
> 
> http://starfighterkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/127537033002/can-i-have-some-fluffy-caibel-any-rating (Link to the submitted prompt)

Abel sighed as he continued to stare at the ceiling of the shared room. For some unknown reason he wasn’t able to fall asleep. Of course Cain had laid down and was out like a light in a matter of seconds. To be honest he was quiet jealous of Cain’s ability to do that. His mind was exhausted from the hours he’d been working, but his body wasn’t. The two never worked in sync for him and he hated it. Turning his head to the side he made sure that Cain was still asleep before he quietly got up, threw on some clothes, and slipped out of the room.

He wasn’t exactly sure where he was going, but he just followed where ever his legs were taking him. Walking around the ship at night was eerie. Most everything was quiet, there were a few people still up doing things, and there were some people _doing_ things if you get the gist. The ship creaked and moaned as it made its way through space, the hallways cold without the body heat of the other members.

Abel deemed the flight deck an appropriate place to stay when he came upon it, the stars more beautiful to look at then the dark grey walls of the corridors and rooms. Walking in he looked around at the ships that sat there, the hanger bay and the flight deck being the same things on a ship in space. He smiled when he saw the Reliant parked further towards the window, a perfect place to sit and watch the stars until his body finally decided to let him fall asleep.

Climbing up the aircraft he sat on the top, right behind the flight window. Stretching his legs, he leaned back on his arms and looked out and the millions of stars that surrounded him. That was probably one thing he was never going to get over, how beautiful space was. Sure it was terrifying, especially with them fighting a war that they were currently losing, but it was still beautiful. He took a deep breath and let the serene atmosphere take him over, a small smile finding it’s way onto his lips.

About half an hour later he heard quiet footsteps become increasingly louder as they neared him. He didn’t care to look back, no one was going to bother him, this wasn’t a rare occurrence for anyone on the ship really. It was nice to take some time to yourself. Though his time alone seemed to come to an end as he realized the footsteps were on the ladder of the Reliant, there was only one person asides from him and the mechanics who were even allowed to touch this ship.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Not really. Did I wake you when I left?”

Cain took a moment to reply as he sat down next to him, mimicking the way Abel sat.

“No. I turned over to look for you and found you were gone. I knew you had gone to bed so I thought you might have gotten up to go work again. You know Keeler would kill you if he found you working into the night again. I was gonna drag you back into the room if you were”

“Aww Cain I didn’t realize you were so nice.”

Cain hit the back of Abel’s head, a soft chuckle escaping from his lips.

“I just don’t want to lose a good Navigator. I don’t think I’d be lying when I say that we’re probably the best team there is.”

“And there he goes again, Mr. Cocky in action. Do you not have a shred of humbleness in your body?”

“Me? Humble? Hah, I didn’t know you could be so funny.”

“Shut up dick bag.”

The two just smiled and sat there for a while, looking at the vast ocean of stars they continued deeper into. It was rare that the two were able to just sit and think about things. Most of the time they were fighting or having sex. Abel didn’t necessarily mind it, but he enjoyed having some time to just sit and relax with Cain. It showed him a softer side of the man that most people on the ship either hated or feared.

“You know Cain, you really aren’t as bad as people make you out to be.”

“That’s because you’ve never met the me prior to you. I really was a jerk. Picking fights with everyone, I lost two navigators before you y’know. They hated me, couldn’t stand to be around me. You were my last chance to continue on as a fighter… I’m glad we worked out.”

Abel glanced at Cain, seeing an emotion on his face that he didn’t quite recognize.

“Yeah, I’m glad I decided to stay with you. Even after you called me a bitch, kissed me without my consent, biting me and leaving a scar, - Though I will admit I think I kind of look cool with it – and being a complete and utter dick back during our first flight together.”

“You called me a monster.”

“Was I wrong?”

“I suppose not.”

Cain looked over at Abel, their eyes meeting for a few seconds before he leaned in for a kiss.

“I do regret being a dick to you, but I don’t regret what happened after it.”

“I suppose I don’t either. You’ve changed a bit Cain, for the better. Though you still need to be a bit more compassionate towards other fighters and navigators when we’re in battle.”

“When I have such a weenie for a navigator I can’t really do anything except go where you take the ship, perhaps you’re too compassionate.”

“And you’re still a dick.”

The two laughed and quieted down, faces both turning back to look at the stars. For now everything was fine, Abel only wished it would stay that way. They both knew they were heading into territory that people rarely returned from. Abel was scared to say the least, Cain was cocky, though perhaps a bit scared as well. At least with the two of them together, they would probably make it out alive… No they _would_ make it out alive.

As the two stared at the stars, both wished for nothing more than a future that they could both live through.


End file.
